


The New World

by Ninjaman2



Series: The New World Saga [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: A Lot of Death, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biblical References, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Loss, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Loss, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Male Homosexuality, Post Apocalyptic World, Prophetic Visions, Romance, Team as Family, Time Travel, Visions, a dark ninjago, explicit for some time but might go back to mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: A dream like fantasy was the world we knew and saw, this is the real NinjagoOC's requests will help to flesh out the story, any ideas for your own characters you would like to see in the story would be greatly appreciated - view chapter 6 for info about adding characters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will take requests for characters to be put in, also this will only contain TV show characters and OC's

He strolled through another ruined town, some fires still burnt of in the distance, he placed his hand in the dirt and lifted up a clump, closing his eyes and clenching his hand he sent out a wave of energy, the town was flattened and the bodies sunk into the ground and stones appeared above the head of the people, an unmarked grave for unknown people. He knelt and cursed, too late again. He pushed his dark black messy hair out of his face. The man was tall, bulging with muscles with scars on his body and black eyes. He wore completely black, metal chainmail partially covered by black cloth, his arms were uncovered revealing his muscular arms, he wore fingerless gloves made out of the same material. Two more men wearing similar outfits but with sleeves ran over to him and cursed upon seeing the flattened landscape, "Cole, there's nothing we could have -" the man on the left of the crouching man was interrupted but the crouching man - named Cole, "no! Save me the bullshit, there's was something we could have done, we could have been quicker, stronger, faster, some rebels we are!" Punching the ground with each angry word. A woman dressed similar the the men exempt with a mask over her head and a split down the middle of her shirt, revealing her moderate cleavage. "Milord, it's sensei, he's had another vision, a village, one we can save!" She said under her mask. 

The dark forces slowly gathered the people from the village and threw them down in the town center. The army was shrouded in a veil of darkness so thick you could only make out a few details of the people under them, an arm or leg or a glowing red eye. The mist seemed to spill out of their mouth every time they opened it, adding to the smoke. Many people had fled the village only to be CUT down, literally, however two people still hid in an old building, a elder man and his grandson. The grandson had spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. "Kai, you must leave here, these... things, will be here soon, if you go now they may not see you" the younger man was in his teens, 16-17, "No! Grandfather i'm not leaving without you!" Tears filling the boys eyes. "There's a temple in the canyon, an old friend lives there, he works with the rebellion, tell him what happened here, help them and please remember, the power of fire burns brightly within you" the old man told the younger "Go! Now!" He pushed the teen out the house and watched him run into the fields where they grew crops and smiled, 'he's safe with Wu' he thought. He picked up the sword that lay at his side, inhaled and ran out weapon ready.


	2. Chapter 2

The first warrior didn't have time to react as the old soldier charged at him, the man kept running and didn't see that after the smoke dissipated from the body it's revealed as skeleton with glowing purple cracks in its bones. Kai saw as his grandfather charged into the army and sliced up several soldiers. By now the skeletons had noticed the man and drew their weapons, in a flurry of movement a battle broke out between the one man army and the skeleton army, suddenly the old man spun and became a living tornado, decimating the opposing force and freeing the prisoners, but this wouldn't last. A larger mass of smoke strolled towards Kai's grandfather, the commander he thought, and drew four long blades, the tornado became the old man again. The two warriors stared each other down. And a very one sided battle began.

Cole and his warriors arrived on the seen and saw two fighters staring each other down, "Master Ukagi..." Cole said upon seeing the old man who was actually a spinjitzu master. 

The commander put his weapons away and watched the old man fall to pieces. The bloody chunks of what used to be Ukagi his the floor in time from Cole's attention to switch to the young boy hiding in the corn field. "Noooo!" Kai screamed. Coles forces began to run the they town to save the boys life and avenge master Ukagi until Cole stopped them. Kai had grabbed his grandfather's blade and sliced one of the arms off the the four armed commander, the smoke dissipated from around the hulking mass of bones which lead the skeleton army. Kai clashed blades with the creature and lasted longer than his elder however his stance was his downfall, Kai wielded the katana with two hands so he had no free hands. The opposing leader had three arms and disarmed Kai with one of them and picked his up with another. "Commendable" is said calmly in a raspy voice before throwing him in to a large fire by a building, which then fell on top of him. "But weak and useless" it finished before strolling away. The soldiers began loading the prisoners onto a large vehicle and locked them into a cage. Just before the leader join his warriors who had gotten onto similar vehicles a rumble emanated from behind them. Kai exploded from the building, his body made entirely out of stone, melting and reforming and between the stone was rivers of lava. Cole had stopped his forces because he was this. 'An elemental warrior, I thought me and Wu were the last two... Are there others?' He thought. Kai was launching fire balls at his enemies although his didn't even know he was doing it. The General drew his weapons and ran at kai, who somehow forged a weapon out of fire and counter the skeleton's attacks. Kai wielded this blade with one hand. The general struggled to hold off his attacker and had to use all his remaining hands. Kai held the blade in his left hand and with his right hand he punched right through the general melting his middle "NEVER CALL ME WEAK!" He retracted his fist, it was clenched around a circular purple crystal. He pulled back his blade and placed it in the hole in the skeleton's body and pulled it upwards slicing his enemy in half. The enemy army had all reached their vehicles and sped of pf after the death of their general. Kai ran after them but had used up all of his energy and collapsed but not before yelling "fuck!" His body returned to normal once he collapsed, not a sing wound on him.


	3. Chapter 3

In the dream Kai was on a beach at sunset, before him was a woman. She wore a weird gold, red and blue outfit with a hood. Around her curled a blue snake. Soon Kai realised that it wasn't a snake, it was water curling around the woman. Similarly around him was curling flame. His outfit was similar except the blue was red and the gold and red were black. The water fell to the floor and the fire died and both people pulled down their hoods. The woman had short black hair in a bob and blue eyes like the ocean, she gave him a frown and asked, "why do you have to make this so difficult? Ninjago's safe now." He replied event though he never tried to speak, "because Nya, who knows when the next threat will hit!" That name, Kai knew it some how but he knew no one named Nya, who was she? Then both people turned to see a muscular man who was completely see through and glowed green approach. He wore the same outfit as Kai except the red was grey. "Come on guys Jay finished the next suits, these ones are supposed to be designed to be Airjitzu proof, so they shouldn't rip apart when we use it. Downside there completely skin tight so..." He paused looking at Nya, "we can't wear anything under them, he says its to make them more aerodynamic but I think he's just a pervert" Nya blushed violently. Jay, there's another name that sent shockwaves through his body, why? The three then began to walk towards the ocean. There was a large boat in the sea just off shore. Then Kai had a falling sensation and awoke in a bed in a white room with four people looking at him, one of them was the green man in his dream. But he wasn't green or see through.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did you do that?" The not-so-green man asked, "do what?" Kai asked. "Turn your body into molten lava, it's takes years of dedicated practice to be able to even feel the elements of the first spinjitzu master inside you, yet you manage to harness it, I want to know you method, teacher, all the events leading up to mastering it!" The dream guy said. "Milord, it's obvious that that was his first time, he passed out after it and doesn't remember a thing, the same happened to you when you did it that one time... Perhaps it was accidental?" The hooded man on the right of 'milord' said. The Lord paused for a moment, most likely pondering the likelihood of this explanation, Kai was completely lost. Then he noticed a woman next the the all mighty Lord of spending a literal hour debating the answer. She had long black hair going down hair back and covering her left eye. There was a streak of red going down the hair in her eye. She was smiling encouragingly at him. The Royalty left the room telling his lessers that he was going to consult 'sensei' about this. Kai's head was spinning, "this is so confusing" he thought. "Skylor, kindly stay with... err... What's your name?" Cole said, "Kai", "right, Skylor stay with Kai here, show him around or whatever" then he and the two men left leaving only Kai and Skylor alone in this room. "Would you like some clothes?" She asked. He had only just realised that under the bed sheet he was naked. He sighed "yes" this was going to be a weird day.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai's old clothes had been burnt to a crisp so Skylor gave him a suit similar to the men which used to be in the room except without a hood. The were in a desert canyon which had statues of ancient heroes carved into the walls. The people here were poor, living in rags. They were refugees, like Kai. Survivors. 

Kai learnt that Skylor had several problems. She was horribly energetic and hyper. She had no problem with nudity (her own or others), which annoyed a lot of people, she was also incredibly naive. Which also annoyed people. Suddenly the Lord returned, "come Sensei wants to meet you" he lead Kai to a room filled with smoke. At the far end sat a very old man, with a long white beard wearing a rice farmer hat and a ornate white suit, "hello Kai, now please tell me everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I was tired when I wrote this


	6. Characters information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning !SPOILERS! Reveals some plot information

Kai, Cole and Skylor are all members of the resistance and will stay that way.   
Wu is the resistance leader  
Jay will be a pirate   
Zane will be working with samuri X  
Blue Samuri X will appear later  
Lloyd will be mentioned but won't appear   
Nya will be the first Samuri X to begin with   
All of the villains of Ninjago will appear in some way (pilot > hands of time)   
except the overlord (until further notice)  
Cole is of Royal descent   
Jay has interesting heritage   
One ninja will die   
Cole will be homosexual   
Jay and Nya will he together pre-story  
Kai and Skylor will end up together  
The golden ninja will appear but it won't be Lloyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I may add some other OC's later and if people to suggest characters I will add them, however I require:
> 
> Name, Gender, Sexuality, Alliance (good, evil or neutral), some background information and race (human, serpentine, Nindroid/robot, ghost, elemental spirit)
> 
> Good: Resistance - works with Cole and the other Ninja  
> Evil: Corrupted - like the skeletons, works against the ninja against their will  
> Evil: Bad Guys - generally villans, works against the Ninja  
> Neutral: Pirates - thieves, criminals, make profit of evil but will fight for good  
> Neutral: Villagers - ordinary folk with their own purpose


	7. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First new character introduced, Kiomi, chapter 6 has information for anyone who also wants a custom character to be included however, I must stress that you must clearly state if your character is to have elemental powers and if so, it cannot be and of the powers belonging to any of the ninja (including Skylor, Lloyd and morrow) or the golden power.

After explaining the assault on his home village and him waking up here, Cole began to fill in details from what Kai couldn’t remember. Right before transformation he had blacked out completely, his body practically moved on its own. The old man stroked his beard quizzically, deep in thought he pondered about the details exposed to him in the past few minutes. “Kai, tell me about your dream”. Taken completely aback Kai paused, how did this old man know about the dream he had? Was he even referring to that dream, he hadn’t mentioned it. “I see your confused” the old man added with a chuckle, “I see many things you know; past, present, sometimes future, through the smoke. Dreams often allude me though – both in the smoke and at night, but this dream you had, tell me everything – no detail spared”. 

“A simple fantasy about a woman on a beach, no more”. Cole said, once Kai had finished. “But you were there” Kai said pointing towards Cole, “but you were green and see-through like a ghost or something”. Exchanging worried looks Cole and the old man nodded. ‘A cursed spirit’ Cole thought, ‘a simple village boy should know not about such things’ Cole eyed him wearily ‘an eye should be kept upon you at all times’. Just then a knock came at the door. A man walked in, he had medium length golden brown hair and tan skin. Vibrant purple eyes with swirls of lighter and darker purples. He wore torn khaki shorts and a ragged red shirt, he was also very muscular. “Ah Kiomi welcome” the elder spoke gently. The man was clutching a fishing net which contained a strange orb within. The orb was filled with dark purple smoke. “Sensei, it is as you feared, I’ve seen it before and I see it now. Corruption, but this time much worse.” The old man sighed, the kind someone who had lived through many wars would give after another one is declared. “Then Kai, I am greatly sorry for having to bring you into this so quickly but I have no choice – as of now, until you have mastered those powers of yours, you are a member of the resistance”. Kai didn’t speak, in the past day (for him) his entire world had been flipped upside down. But then I hit him, what his grandfather had told him. “Is… is your name Wu?” Kai weakly asked the elder. “Yes, I am Wu”. This time with vigor, Kai spoke again. “Then you didn’t make me into a member of the resistance by force, I came here to become one by choice – you knew my grandfather”. Wu looked taken aback by this final statement, he looked to Cole who looked equally as stunned. Then Cole spoke with understanding in his eyes, “Your Ukagi’s grandson”. Wu smiled, joy spilled across his face like a glass of water on a table. “You were right, you didn’t just join the resistance, you were always a part of it”.


	8. The home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oWo whats this? two chapters in one day???? I did say I was coming back.

“Kiomi, stay with our young friend, I’m sure you till will have similar experiences to bond over” Wu said as Cole lead Kai out. Cole looked slightly enthusiastic, only slightly though. Skylor strolled over to the three. “Milord! You look, not as unhappy as usual, what happened?”. Cole smirked at the remark. “Kai here, is Ukagi’s grandson, born Spinjitzu master”. Kiomi looked worried, his mind still focused on the orb. Without saying a word, he began to leave but his arm was grabbed by Skylor. “Hello? Ninjago to Kiki? Anyone home?” She practically yelled down his ear. His trance broke he stopped and looked at her and the others, who were all staring at him. “What?” He questioned, “You did that thing where you lose complete focus on everything because of one thing” Skylor said casually. Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head and apologized. The group walked outside where Kai got a good look at the canyon. Two great desert rock walls ran across either side of the canyon where a town was built into the rock which was shaped to look like ruins. Tents and huts were spread across the floor while fancier adobe style buildings lined the walls. Stalls and markets were near the entrance to the left wall which was were the resistance HQ was located. The unsuspecting would think this to be a refugee camp or small settlement. But with the way life was now, this canyon really was become a refugee camp. Cole lead them to the right wall where a large adobe building which looked almost like a mansion was located. Two armoured men stood by the door who eyed Kai suspiciously as he followed Cole. Two men dressed similarly to Skylor were inside having an argument. Kai recognised these men as the two others who were with Cole when he woke up. One wore an eye-patch and had dark red hair placed in a ponytail. The other had messy dark green hair and was clearly younger. Both seemed enraged with each other before noticing Cole had entered the room and now stood like military soldiers waiting orders before kneeling. “We apologies for our outburst in your presence lord – “They both spoke in unison for Cole shut them up. It was clear to Kai that Cole didn’t like having a royal title as his eye twitched every time someone said ‘Milord’ and at least twelve people in the market on the way there as well as the guards did. Cole gave Kai the grand tour of the place, it was Cole’s residence but it was also where the black clothed members of the resistance stayed, included Skylor, Kaze (Green hair), Jaku (red hair). Kaze and Jaku seemed to be brothers and Cole’s butlers or servants along with Skylor but she didn’t seem to act like that. Kai would have presumed there was some sort of romantic implication between Cole and Skylor if Cole didn’t ‘react’ the way he did when Kiomi entered the room with Wu in; and as self-centered as it sounded, Kai was under the impression that she had a crush on him.

Bunking arrangements were as followed; Kaze and Jaku shared a room (right next to Cole’s), Cole had his own room, Kiomi only stayed here sometimes but had his own room, Kai had been given Skylor as a bunk partner – she was enthralled. Cole informed Kai to get some rest. Tomorrow he would discover the secrets to Kai’s power. Tomorrow, however, had different plans.


	9. The trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one today :(

The heavy chainmail under the black cloth of his gi was difficult to move in but Kai was managing. At twelve noon Cole and he had entered the back to the mansion which had a training and battle field within. Kai had been given a wooden Katana which he still held poorly due to never actually wielding one. “Allow me to run you through the events of the night leading to your transformation” Cole said. “I’d rather you’d not thanks!” he quickly replied. Cole shook his head. “Sorry but right now until I can find a trigger it’s our only way to bring out the fire”. Cole describe the graphic detail the fight of Kai grandfather against the skeleton general and his brutal murder. Kai’s arms shook just thinking about how he was cut down, he looked at Cole and tried to replace him with the skeleton in his mind. Cole sped forward and sucker punched Kai in the chest and kicked him to the ground. Kai quickly got to his feet and attempted to swiped at Cole who nimbly dodged and threw another punch. Kai was beginning to get angry. His mind flooded with the repeating image of his grandfather’s death. Cole again landed a hit but this time Kai was ready, Cole punch made impact with the sword rather than the flesh and Kai swept his feet under Cole and tripped him up. Cole rolled to the side and got to his feet. Ready to comment on how Kai read his movements well, he had a better idea – use the language of the skeleton. “Considerable” Cole mocked before realizing his mistake. 

Kai’s eyes were no-longer hazel, they were red – flaming red. The sword in Kai’s hand had disintegrated and Kai’s entire form slit apart. Scars ripped open upon his body but instead of blood flowing inside, magma. Kai’s body was now made entirely of volcanic rock and magma, including his hair. Cole connected the dots in his head just before Kai landed the first scorching hit to his face. “Kai, just like the flame, you’re a hot head, angry is your trigger” Cole spoke, “that’s good, I think we can rap this up for today… Kai?” but Kai wasn’t listening. The aforementioned mistake was that Kai was now so lost in rage that he had gone deaf. That, or his ears had melted. Kai threw Cole against a wall breaking at least two bones as he struggled to break free of Kai’s burning grip. 

Cole stopped and breathed and let the pain flow through him until he couldn’t feel it anymore. Now he could fight. Cole grabbed Kai’s molten arm and flipped him. Broken free of his grip Cole took time to admire his body. Like Kai, he was now made entirely of stone and rock but without and magma, just the earth. Kai’s flames no-longer burnt Cole and the two of them clashed until Kai ran out of stamina and lost his flames, stumbling to the ground Kai fell unconscious. Cole’s body returned to normal and he crouched and checked Kai’s pulse. Still alive. “You’ve made my life easier” a raspy voice range out. Cole whipped around (see what I did there) to see the hulking form of a four-armed skeleton crash into him and knock him out. Luckily Cole turned to stone so the Skeleton couldn’t harm him. He kicked Kai’s body to see if there was a response and without one, he presumed Kai to be dead and continued his mission. The last thing Cole heard was the commander speak. “Lord Garmadon will be happy with this. Now, where are those pirates".


	10. Pirate's Life

Kiomi ran into the burning mansion. “No, no, no, no! I am not losing another family” he cried scoured the household for signs of life before entering the training field. There he found two bodies, both alive but very injured. He dragged Cole and Kai out of the collapsing building only be cornered by two thugs in brown, green and orange armor, and cutlasses but out of no-where three hooded people sliced up the thugs and stood in front of Kiomi. It was Kaze, Jaku and Skylor weapons drawn and very injured. Kaze and Jaku rushed to Cole giving and thankful nod to Kiomi who was very shaken up. Cole shot up with a heavy intake of air and looked around wildly, “Where’s Wu? Where is he?” He yelled, Jaku tried to hold him back but he was overpowered by the royal who sped over the where Wu resides. “Wu!? Wu!? Where are you!?” He cries echoed through the silence of the canyon which was only broken by the crackling of fire.

Rushing to Wu’s vision room he saw Wu holding a map, there was another man present. Dressed in similar garb to the thugs but with a navy-blue eyepatch. His messy dark brown hair and scarred eyebrow sent shockwaves through Cole who couldn’t move as the man placed a hand on Wu’s shoulder and sent waves of electricity through the old man whose every bone and cell was burnt and zapped by the energy. The man locked eyes with Cole as Wu fell to the ground and spoke with regret in his voice, “Sorry if he meant something to you buddy, but it’s just business, got no choice, need the money to protect those I care for” he smashed the window opposite to Wu and walked out it, landing on the deck of pirate ship suspended in the air by hot air balloons. “Pirate’s life” he finished before the ships flew off towards the east. Cole fell to his knees and looked at the man who, while not related by blood, had been the best father anyone could ask for. He took the map from the hands to the smoking body, his eyes blocked by tears he wept the loss of everything thing he held dear in this world, because of everyone in the canyon, only six people survived.


	11. X

Days past and without supplies, the group likely wouldn’t make it to the nearby town. They stumbled through the desert while Cole remained silent with his only action other than walking being that he would occasionally open the map from Wu. He hadn’t shown anyone else the map, only he knew its contents. This bothered Kai, sure the guy had just lost his home and family but so had he and Kai was open and trusting with everything right now and for all he knew they could just be using him right now but right now he needed a friend and so did Cole. After five days of walking they arrived at the town, only to find it littered with bodies and in smoldering ruins. The group gathered what supplies still remained in the town and found a stable with some horses inside. Cole put the map away and sat down next to a ruin home and ate an apple. Wind. He stopped. Wind. He grabbed the dagger in his shoe. No wind. He rolled out of the way as three shuriken collided with the wall where he was sat. Dropping his apple; he whistled and his friends arrived weapons drawn. Kai now carried a steel katana blade, Skylor had a crossbow, Kaze longbow and Jaku dragger. Cole preferred hand to hand combat but still carried a blade. They looked upon their enemy. They wore ornate silver armor with crimson and gold detailing. Their lower legs were armored in similar style with metal boots but the upper leg was completely exposed. Their chest was covered in a breastplate which only convered a small amount of breast and a long flowing red and gold clothe was covering their lower body (like Chun-Li from streetfighter). They held two katanas and across the blades and breastplate what a large golden X. The fighter wore a black helmet with two golden spikes on top and a red mouth piece which was painted like a fanged mouth. The person’s eyes were covered with red lensed goggles and they spoke with a robotic voice: “Vile criminals, you have desecrated this village and now you will face justice at the hands of Samurai X”. Kai quickly objected, “we’re not evil, we just got here after escaping the canyon, the village was like this when we got here, we aren’t the bad guys!”. X paused before speaking again, it was clear ‘she’ couldn’t be reasoned with. “Then why do you carry weapons and why are you dressed the thieves?” she charged the ninja, ready for a fight.


	12. Focus

X easily defeated the ninja but Cole and Kai still stood. “Hey Kai, does she look weird to you?” Cole asked breathing heavily. “How do you know it’s a she?” Kai asked but it felt right to him to refer to her as a ‘her’. “But your right, I’m getting a weird feeling from her, also looking at that armor… I’m seeing a lot of red” Kai smiled at Cole with that last part and Cole got the hint he distanced himself from Kai who closed his eyes. X spoke with the same robotic voice, “Your friend is a coward but I see you have accepted your wrong doings and your fate”. Kai thought of that night and the horrible imagery he saw, then he thought of the canyon and those who had been killed because he lost control and passed out. His mind shifted then to imagen his friends now dying at the hands of the samurai because he wasn’t strong enough. ‘Focus’ he thought, ‘anger in the key’. But rage and control didn’t work well together and no change overcame the spiky haired ninja. Then he thought of Skylor, her smile and the way she had been kind to him since they met, not after some dramatic reveal. His mind showed him images of the samurai cutting Skylor down without a second thought, he couldn’t let it happen. Anger wasn’t his key, the people he cared for, the idea of losing them was his trigger. X shot forward and her blade slide into Kai but as she pulled it out, all she got back was a melted stump. She lifted her eyes up to see Kai’s entire body made of molten rock. “That’s not gonna work” his friends behind him cheered. He grabbed both of X’s blades and disarmed her, before kicking her in the stomach and onto the dirt. “Cheap trick lighting you suit on fire but it will only hurt you!” She spat. Cole strolled over, also in his elemental form. “If he’s cheap, does that make mine a dirty trick?” He said with smirk arriving a Kai’s side. “If I could vomit in this form I would be vomiting at how bad that pun was” Kai said while rolling his eyes. Meanwhile X was having a mental break down, she didn’t understand how this could be possible, they were made of nature. “Still think we’re the bad guys?” Kai asked crossing his arms, “Kai, you are literally a fire demon right now, nothing could look more evil” Cole said sarcastically. “I’m going to object to that statement and put my self forward as more evil”. The three warriors turned to see once again the four-armed skeleton general, but this time he had many skeletal soldiers with him.

Cole took the lead, stepping towards the opposing army ready for a fight, however his body was weak and his stamina was low. “We are the last of the resistance, you made sure of that. But we’re a resistance against evil like you and until the darkness is lifted from Ninjago we will keep fighting and us present fall” Cole laughed, “Ten more rise in our place” Kai finished. “Samurai, you threw the word justice around a lot during that fight but what we want to know is if you’re ready to fight for real justice”. Her eyes darted back and forth between the people present and the stand these two weakened fighters are taking and as she watched, their allies rose to stand by them. “You said you came from the canyon, everyone they’re dead, aren’t they?” she asked. Cole nodded. “That thing in front of us, did it?”. Kai nodded. “Are you telling the truth?”. Kiomi, who seemed by enraged by the whole encounter, yelled, “For God's sake woman, we aren’t the bad guys, the skeleton is, either help us or fuck off, I don’t care which!”. X laughed before getting to her feet. She flipped up a panel on her right arm and pressed a button, a stream of ice flew from her arm and created a thick barrier between the ninja and the skeletons whose weapons crashed against the wall. “Leave, the wall won’t hold forever”. The ninja mounted the horses from the stable and began to speed off. “Ninja,” she said, “keep fighting for what is right, never put off until tomorrow what can be done today”. The words reverberated in Kai’s mind as he lost consciousness, his mind drifting to a room where he sat with four people around his age, having fun.


	13. Vision of Fun

He sat on a sofa waring a similar gi to the one he wears now but it was scarlet red with the image of a dragon breathing fire across it. He was playing video games with three other men. Cole was present but he wasn’t a ghost this time, he was human and wore similar clothes to Kai but they were black and had different type of dragon firing a bolder out its mouth upon his. Two more men were present. One in blue with gingery brown hair and a scarred eyebrow. Another in white with a blond buzz cut. The man in blue had a dragon like Kai’s on his gi with lightning coming out on it. The man in white was also similar but with shards of ice being produced. Suddenly the television is shut off and a man walks in. Its Sensei Wu but he looks younger. He questions the four on why they aren’t training and they explain that Ninjago is at peace and they can train tomorrow to which he responds: “Never, put off until tomorrow what can be done today” just then a woman in red bursts in with panic in her eyes, it’s the woman from his other dream but her eyes aren’t blue now, they’re hazel, like his. A familiar falling sensation and he is awake. Looking about his surroundings he’s in an inn of some kind with a very worried Skylor sitting next to him.


	14. Insight

“Uh… Skylor? Where, where are we?” he groaned, his head in a great deal of pain. Skylor looked slightly relieved to see him awake. “We are staying in an inn in a port, Cole and the others are out right now gathering supplies and Kiomi is conversing with the local fishermen to try to gather info, especially about that samurai.” She paused for a second before asking, “whose Nya?”. Kai, was confused by the question, he didn’t know a Nya. “I don’t know why?”. Skylor passed him a flask of water and continued, “well right before you woke up you said that name”. The more Kai thought about it, the more the name began to ring a bell to him. “I had a dream, we strange dream, with Cole and that girl in it again”. Skylor’s eyes widened. “And Wu” Kai finished. Skylor stammered. She rushed off and within five minutes Cole had sped into the room. “What happened in the dream!”. Cole had his hands firmly gripping Kai and his face was pressed against Kai’s. “Gee, Cole, I’m glad to see you too but do ya mind not mounting me, I’m straight”. He said jokingly. Cole gave Kai some space realizing what he was doing. Skylor’s face lit up slightly after Kai said that. The team had been devoid of humour lately and likely, Kai thought, he’d just made her day with a little joke. Kai explained in meticulous detail the events of the dream to the present company who hung on his every word. “Though, one thing I have just noticed about the dream” Kai said after finishing the story, “You and the girl looked younger in this dream that we did in the other one”. “I don’t think these are dreams” Kiomi had just walked in, “I think they’re visions and sensei knew that. The two dreams you had were both connected to outside events. The first one happened when you used you powers for the first time and the first time you encountered Cole, thus you saw yourself using your powers and with Cole. The second one was when you were with you friends and we, well I was at least, we happy and so you saw yourself happy with friends”. He finished. Everyone was thinking about this idea, it made sense however, Kai was about to throw everything off track.

“Those weren’t my first two visions… they were my most recent” Cole looked stunned, he breathed; “Kai, this is very important, you need to tell us everything from every vision dream you’ve had”. Kai had only had one other, he was very young when he saw this but he still remembered it well.


	15. The Truth

Kai was wearing a gi unlike any others he had seen, standing next to him were several others dressed similarly but with different colors: green, silver and white, black and grey, blue, grey and blue, orange. He held a golden katana which a fire breathing dragon on it. The one in blue held golden nun-chucks which looked like dragon heads but where they would be a chain, there was electricity. The one in black and grey held a golden scythe with a dragon on the blade. The white and silver one holding shuriken with three dragon heads where a person would hold the weapon. The one in green held a small silver sword that pulsated with energy. The orange one held no weapon but instead, their hands were on fire. Finally, the blue and grey one held a golden spear with a dragon on the tip. They were ready to fight. Across from them stood two men hooded and powerful and one held a white sword, not a katana but a knight’s sword. This sword could be looked into and upon its reflective surface you’ll see yourself but every version of yourself from your entire life, at the same time. The two parties conversed but Kai couldn’t hear a sound from either. The enemy holding the sword raised it to the sky and opened up and wormhole that crackled with energy. The ninja rushed their enemy each one becoming a tornado of their respective colour. But they didn’t stop the two foes who made it to the wormhole. Kai and the Blue one grabbed them and made it somewhat into the wormhole before they were thrown out. As he fell he looked at the blue and grey one, who removed their hood to reveal the girl he keeps seeing. The very floor began to melt and dissolve, it became liquid and they all fell together, arm in arm, this family perished together but before they went, Kai spoke to the girl – the only sound he heard in the dream: “I’m sorry Nya, I let us all down”. She responded, “You did you best and that’s all that matters, you were the best big brother in the world Kai, I hope we’re still together in the next world”. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged her brother, kissed the one it blue. Then nothing, no sensation, the dream is over.


	16. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following this chapter, there will be a timeskip of about two months

“That name again?” Skylor said. “do you have a sister?”. Kai nodded, “not anymore, she was adopted and one day, her and my dad left, leaving me with my mother and grandfather”. Kiomi spoke next, “I know what it’s like to lose family”. Cole nodded in agreement. “When did you have the dream?” Cole asked. “The night my father left” Kai answered. Kiomi’s point was proved, outside events were manipulating what vision he had. “You and blue made it somewhat into that wormhole, right? And only you are having these visions even though I’m present. That wormhole means that you can remember these things when no-one else can, which means that when those two went into the hole and the flood dissolved”. Cole began, but Skylor finished “They changed everything, and if we find blue, we can piece together the pieces your missing and maybe, just maybe; find those two, or even just the sword and fix things. Make Ninjago great again, bring back peace.” When Kaze and Jaku returned they were told everything. Now a new mission had begun, to find the one in blue, to fix Ninjago.


	17. The Pirate Prince

The cannons boomed as the pirate ship bombarded the town once again. People scream as the crew of the Misfortune’s Keep pillaged, stole, and burnt whatever they wanted. Nadakhan the djinn, captain of the Keep appeared in to office of the mayor of the town along with his first mate. “Hello, my dear man. Do you know who I am?” the djinn asked. “Your Nadakhan the genie” “djinn!” the pirate interrupted. “Nadakhan the djinn, scourge of the seas”. Nadakhan seem pleased with this answer. “Do you know why we are here?” he asked. The mayor smirked “my three wishes”. The first mate punched the mayor in the face. Recollecting himself, the mayor restarted, “you want payment so you won’t destroy the town”. Nadakhan smiled holding out his hand. “Oh” the genie suddenly remembered something, “and something good for the boy, it’s his birthday” the genies gestured towards his first mates with two of his four arms. “DAD!” A very pissed off and embarrassed first mate screamed. The mayor removed his glasses wiped them before placing them on his face. “I don’t see the resemblance”. Nadakhan grabbed the fat man and in a poof of smoke they were gone. The genie reappeared first then after some screaming the body of the mayor landed in the street outside with a satisfying splat. The first mate stormed out of the room. “Aw, come one son, it was only a joke” the djinn said following son out the door, “what’s up? Ever since you went on that job to kill that old man you’ve not been happy with anything”. The man looked at his pirate genie father. “Something about that old man and the guy that tried to save him just didn’t feel right, ya know?”. Nadakhan looked at his son, “cheer up Jay, it’s not every year you become 17, we are going to throw a crazy part and hey you can even invite you little girl friend over”. Jay chuckled, “dad, you know Nya doesn’t like pirates”. “She likes you, doesn’t she?” Nadakhan added. The two walked off towards the hulking pirate ship that they lived on. 

Cole was hiding on one of the nearby buildings and saw the whole thing. He looked down at a piece of parchment he had where Kai had drawn a rough sketch of the blue ninja on. Jay looked identical to the picture except he had and eye patch. Then it hit Cole, Jay was the man who murdered Wu. Things just got complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom!!! Big Reveal


	18. Lloyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not plot, but important

In chapter 6, I mentioned how Lloyd wasn't going to be present in the story. I have changed my mind. Lloyd will be present however, he will be a she and so personally I would like if people would send In OCs as a romantic interest for Lloyd (they can be a villain).

Use the review section to send in your characters and use Chapter 6 to find the information required to send in the request - please specify if your character IS or ISN'T to have elemental powers, because if they are included, I won't give them powers without extra notification. People who have already sent in a character can send in more than one for a specific area like adding a general OC, but for this Lloyd segment: Only one entry per person. Evil Characters would be greatly appreciated


	19. Lost and Alone

Kai was currently trapped, locked in a wooden shack trying to keep out the people of the village. He had travelled to this village to gather supplies for an expedition the team was planning but when he arrived there he found something very terrifying. The people of the village had become corrupted, producing dark purple smoke with every opening of their mouths, just like the skeletons which had attacked his village. They had leapt upon him as soon as he was spotted but luckily, he barricaded himself within a nearby building. The home which he was in was modest. Nice kitchen, two bedrooms, humble. There was a trapdoor near the living space which was open, Kai didn’t like his chances. Either he died to what was in the hole. Or he ended up like the people outside. He liked the hole better. 

Jumping down it, he found a small storage room filled with weapons and armor, and a map. The map showed Ninjago with four symbols placed in certain spots. Then her realized he wasn’t looking at symbols, they were pictures of weapons. The golden weapons from his dream, minus the golden spear. He grabbed the map and exited through a small side door which he spotted just after the map. The door lead to a straight drop into the village’s sewage system. Without a better option he followed the network, hoping it would lead him to a river or lake where he could be safe. He debated whether to use his powers to illuminate his surroundings but the amount of gases there would be down there focused his thoughts to a solid ‘no’. Eventually daylight began to seep into the pipe. His face was greeted with the harsh sun of the desert. ‘How long was I in there for?’ he thought. The village he had entered was in the grass lands but now he was in a desert? Kai couldn’t recognize any of his surroundings. This desert had cacti, unlike the one where the resistance used to be stationed. Without direction of where to go, he decided to head east, just like last time. 

Two days past and Kai had used up all of his supplies; without food or water, Kai wasn’t sure if he could continue. Perhaps fate would be kind to him and bestow upon him and oasis. Perhaps it was fate, maybe just luck, but Kai found his oasis. Not one with trees and flowers or beautiful babes, but the town of Oasis.

Oasis was set up as a haven for travelers lost in the sea of sands. Traders and wanderers passed in and out of Oasis every day. Some stay, some go. Some live, some die. But with this many strange folks showing up day after day, crime was becoming quite the problem. Kai was found passed out in the sand some way out of the town and was brought to the town’s hospital. Within a day he was up but very hungry and dehydrated. The staff of the hospital made sure he was at top medical condition by the end of his first week in Oasis. When it came to pay though, the staff didn’t want any money from him. Firstly, because they were all women who found him very attractive, but secondly because two of the women recognized him from a previous town he and the other ninja had freed from skeleton control. They came her to help people, just like he had to them. They even let him stay in their home while he was there.

He decided to stay in Oasis for some time while dealing with the crime problem. During the following week, he would make a discovery which will change everything.


	20. Smoke Signals

Local gangs caused the fire ninja little issue. Within five minutes of starting the battle, they’d all be tied up like a present for the police, however, the town was dealing with a syndicate – a ring leader, keeping the gangs together like an army – it was a serious problem but it was attracting some useful attention. One night, Kai was watching a drug deal go on while trying to collect some info and spotted samurai X on another roof, doing the same thing. Acknowledgement between the two signaled a chance of possible co-operation. After the deal when down, the two quickly dispatched the criminals and disappeared into the night. “X, long time no see!” Kai greeted. X stared at him and he could feel her piercing gaze through her mask. “Trying to deal with the crime her ninja?” she asked, the robotic synthesizer masking her voice. “Yep, hoped maybe we could work together”. She shook her head, “If this is some ploy to find out my identity, it won’t work”. Kai tried to look offended, “Look lady, I genially don’t care about who’s under the mask, I was just trying to be kind… dick”. He jumped from the roof and disappeared into the dusty streets. She watched him leave and sighed, “At least someone is” the voice said eventually, before vanishing too. 

One week passes and the rest of the ninja are worried. They two went to the village to find Kai but only found corrupted people and so returned to the coastal town they stayed in. Then one-night Jaku spots some red smoke signals. A sign from Kai, he was ok. Rushing back to his master, he informed the survivors of what the smoke message said: village – corrupt, desert – Oasis, X – present, crime – problem, condition – hungry. With relief washing over the team, they decided to embark over to Oasis, it was closer to where they were planning to have their expedition.


	21. The Fate of X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bad chapter, not bad as in it's not a good read, bad as in: I'm not a good person for writing this chapter. This chapter is the reason why the story is explicit right now
> 
> There is a point during this chapter where I give a warning about what is to follow, before that point is plot stuff (possibly) following that, there is no plot until next chapter, just to let you know

Two nights later, Kai was hidden in the rafters of an abandoned warehouse. ‘Man, this ninja training with Kaze is really paying off’ he thought. Just then five gang members and thugs entered. ‘Right on time’ Kai smirked. Then another man entered. He was riding upon a large motor bike and was incredibly bulky – he was more like a wall of flesh then a man. Leader of the local gang. Suddenly… samurai X bursts in through a wall, weapons drawn. “Stop criminals! You have violated this town for long enough!” she ordered. The large man laughed. His criminal friends laughed…

Right, time to stop. Author here: The following is not very PG. in fact it’s very bad. RAPE, more like PLANNED RAPE. If you don’t want to read this (won’t be smut, but will be close) skip to next chapter to skip this scene and Kai putting at stop to this. No plot until next chapter so nothing will be missed.

 

X jumped at the criminals, successfully pinning two of them, but the large man moved much faster than he should be able to, and threw her at a stack of crates. Two men locked her arms and pinned her against the wall. Thrashing out wildly with her legs she attempted to kick the men but they were much stronger than her and wouldn’t budge. The large man laughed loudly and evilly as he climbed back onto his bike and sped out of the room. Kai was frozen. Not figuratively but literally. Just before the man left, he looked directly at Kai and smiled. Following this, Kai couldn’t move, every muscle in his body struggled against the invisible force holding him back. He could only watch the horror unfold.

The two men who were on the ground grabbed X’s legs and held them in place. She couldn’t over power the thugs. One thug walked right up to her and grabbed her breast plate, ripping it off and exposing her bare chest. The group smiled at their helpless young victim. X struggled against her captors furiously, but it was useless. The men ripped of the clothe covering her lowers and smiled at the girl – locked in their embrace in nothing but some plates of metal, a helmet and some of white panties. The sight covered by her helmet, but the sound for all to her as samurai X began to weep, sob, beg, and cry for them to let her go, to not do this. Mockingly the men made fun of her crying, pulling sad faces. The man between her legs reached for her underwear but was stopped by the feeling of his left arm being on fire. He turned around to see Kai – who was in his elemental state – punch him square in jaw. The remaining four thugs attempted to attack Kai before realizing he was made of molten rock. After quickly dispatching of the thugs, Kai grabbed X and fled the scene.


	22. Nya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't want to leave today with a chapter about attempted rape, so here's another chapter to ease my conscience.

On a nearby rooftop Kai stopped. He put X down and removed the top of his ninja gi. X panicked slightly when he began to remove clothing before realizing what he was doing. Without looking at her, he passed her his shirt to wear. She thanked him before continuing to cry and whimper. Kai looked at her with pity. “I’m so sorry that happened” he said, with guilt in his voice, “I was there in the rafters but I was frozen or something, I couldn’t move”. He looked at the broken girl in front of him. The few times he’d seen the samurai, she’d always worn her mask, he forgot that under all that armor, the would be a person. “It’s easy to forget, ya know, that under our masks and suits… that there’s people there” Kai paused. “That kind of even… you need someone to talk to. A person, with a face”. Once again, he paused. Whilst he was shirtless, he did still have his mask on, if he followed through with this plan, he’d give away his identity. ‘Fuck it’ he thought, removing his mask. X turned her head to looking at the face of her savior. “We’re both human, and at the end of the day, we need human company. Talk to me, I’ll listen… and you need to talk to someone after that. I can feel it” he looked directly at her goggles. X attempted to read him, find his game, what he was trying to do but, her tears and fears made it hard. But also, he seemed genially interested in her wellbeing, he wasn’t trying to get into her pants (too soon?). X sighed. She removed he helmet, then her goggles. Kai stammered. Samurai X was the girl from his visions… Samurai X was his sister.

“Nya?” he said before he could stop himself. X looked shocked; “How do you know my name?” now she looked really scared. “My names Kai, do you know who I am?” he asked gently, knowing she was in a fragile state. X or Nya looked hard at him, the name resonated in the back of her mind, childhood memories with her father… her mother… her BROTHER. Nya’s eyes widened: “Kai!” she yelled as she embraced her brother. This time, the tears she wept were of happiness. Of course, Kai and Nya weren’t blood siblings, she was adopted when Kai was young and years later the family split apart. Nya smiled sweetly at her brother but images of the event the transpired minutes ago still shook her and she began to sob again. Kai looked at his sister and spoke softly to her, “Nya, you need some down time, a place to relax, do you have a place nearby?” and between sobs Nya answered: “I *sob* have a *sob* base of operations close to *sob* her”. Kai picked her up and told her to lead the way.


	23. The X Cave

Kai’s body ached from the force placed on him hours ago along with the girl he was carrying. Nya and her remaining armor was quite heavy. But eventually he arrived at a huge fossil in the desert. Nya reached out towards one of the teeth in the head of the fossil and flipped open a panel. She entered a code and the desert floor beneath the skull sunk inward, creating a downwards slope. Nya stood up and went down the ramp, her tears practically dry at this point. Kai followed her inwards where he saw a huge hollowed out cave. The place was filled with machine parts, computer screens and metal with a small living area. Several beds were scattered throughout the cave including a hammock. When Kai was done marveling at the sights around him the then immediately noticed Nya, she was handing him his shirt back. She had removed the remaining plates of her suit and was now completely naked. Kai attempted to look away until she groaned in disgust, “Kai, we aren’t even blood related, there’s nothing wrong with you looking and besides, weren’t you looking at me half naked while you were in the ceiling?” she shuffled uneasily at the last part of her question. “I know but still, it feels wrong” Kai answered uncovering her eyes to see her wearing a dark red hoodie, but still no pants. “Yeah, you say that but you seem to be enjoying it” she smirked. Kai had just notice that he was completely hard. He blushed hard. Nya giggled at his reaction. They’d talked a lot on the way there, they’d bonded over their lost years. Nya eventually agreed to put something else on and grabbed a thong, just to tease him. 

Then a loud alarm rang throughout the cave. Nya sprinted over to one of her computers, “Perimeter breach!” she grabbed a sword that was lying on the floor. Kai looked at the computer screen which displayed an external camera feed. “Stop, Nya, those are my friends!”. She turned wildly, rage in her eyes, “What the fuck Kai! You don’t just invite people to my secret base!”. “I don’t know how they found me so quickly, I knew they would go to Oasis once they got my first message but I only sent a second one out three hours ago while you were asleep!” Kai yelled back. Nya grabbed a rusty old helmet and put her goggles back on as she opened the gate to the cave. The five of Kai’s friends rushed in as they spotted him. Kaze and Jaku smiled at him fondly. Cole clapped him on the back which Skylor locked him in a warm embrace. Kai blushed wildly and could feel himself getting ‘excited’ again. As Skylor broke off of him they newly arrived group then noticed Nya. 

Nya held her sword in a very hostile way. The five friends brought up their guard. Kai quickly got between them. “Guys, Guys, stop. There’s no need for this”. He turned to Nya with a look that said, ‘Come on’ and she shook her head frantically. He smirked, and she knew why. He was going to get her back for all the teasing. “Cole, everyone. There’s no need to fight, X is on our side, also… she’s Nya, my sister” Kai said casually. “Kai!” Nya yelled like a very young little sister would to their brother who was not letting them do something. Kiomi spoke first: “Makes sense”. The rest of the team then looked at him and all said in unison (including Skylor), “No it fucking doesn’t!”


	24. Zane and Pixel

It took time for Nya to get comfortable with so many people around. It was clear to Kai that she had spent a long time on her own. He actually brought it up with her and she said: “Actually I’ve been creating a solution to being alone. With the help of…” she hesitated, “…a friend of mine, I’ve been making an assistant. Apart from the A.I. in my computer”. Kai was very confused but as she said it, a feminine voice spoke out from the computers, “I am PIXEL, designed to help Nya and keep her company”. Nya then led Kai over to a sheet of grey tarp which was covering something large. Cole had been looking at it and stepped back when Nya arrived. “You see, I had planned to give Pixel a body so she could do more non-computer based things, but then my friend suggested making it male and gave me a few design ideas” and with that she ripped off the tarp to reveal a tall and vey muscular metal man. He was made entirely of titanium with a titanium buzz cut hair cut, he was also very large – in that department. “I see how he could do more non-computer based things for you” Cole said sarcastically. She glared daggers at him, “I was using my friend as a model… I mean my friend’s designs” she panicked as Cole busted out laughing. “…Anyway, he isn’t finished” she said gesturing towards some holes in the body and loose wiring, “but when he’s finished he’ll be out in the field with me, ZANE, the blue samurai – or samurai Y, I’m on the fence with that one”. 

Kai’s face lit up upon hearing the name. “What?” Cole questioned Kai’s random happiness before clocking on. “He’s one isn’t he” Kai nodded following Cole’s question. Nya was totally lost. “Sorry sis, he won’t be joining you as a samurai” “or a dildo” Cole interrupted, still laughing. Kai ignored him and continued “he’s gonna be joining us, as a ninja. And so are you”. Now Nya was just silent. “What the fuck are you two on?” she eventually said. They both answered in unison, “The quest for the master of lightning”. As they said that another voice rung out. A voice which Cole remembered, a voice which Cole hated. “I don’t know about ‘master’ of lightning but, I do have the power of lightning”. Out of the shadows emerged the man who killed sensei Wu, the man who was Nadakhan’s son (apparently), and as accompanied by Nya’s yell of “Babe!?” would likely become Kai’s brother in law eventually. Jay. He was here and Cole was pissed.


	25. Love and Hate

Cole’s fist collided with the man’s face, who went spinning across the room. “I’m going to kill you!” Cole screamed charging again the pirate, this time however, he was ready. Rolling out of the way, Jay pulled two cutlasses from off his back and blocked Cole’s third punch. Kai ran over to attempt to stop Cole from killing the man who might by Ninjago’s only hope – he was quite unsuccessful however and way quickly put on his ass by a solid rock Cole. Jay started to laugh. “It’s funny, you’re the once made of rock, yet I’m the one who rolled”. Cole began to rip out chunks of the ground and launch them towards the joker, causing much damage and making Nya very angry. “Would you two stop this for one second!” she yelled with little effect on the two men. “Get rocky over here to stop trying to hit me… well I say, ‘trying to hit me’ but that would imply any of these shots were going near me” Jay mocked. Cole once again charged but this time Jay dropped his blades and pulled out a pistol, taking aim at Cole’s shoulder; he fired. Cole didn’t attempt to block thinking that his hard stone exterior would stop the small bullet. The bullet ripped through Cole in an instant causing him to double over in pain, clutching his shoulder – there was a smooth hole going straight through it. Jay blew his smoking pistol before placing it in his holster. “Venge-stone bullets, useful against people with elemental forms. Makes you rocks look like paper – and my gun – is the scissors in this equation”. Jay walked over to where one of the holes in the floor made by Cole where. Placing his hand over one of the exposed wires he chuckled, “Master of lightning… got a good ring to it”. He glanced at Kai. “Hey, by the by, I’m dating your sister, just thought you should know.” And with that his body dissipated into electrical current and disappeared into the circuitry of the cave. 

Cole returned his body back to normal where blood began to escape the smooth whole in his upper body. Skylor being the only one who knew first aid quickly patched him up. Cole glared at Nya before looking at Kai, “Why didn’t you try to stop him from escaping!?”. Kai sighed, “Because I need him alive, and willing to tell me everything he knows” Kai turned away from Cole and made his way towards a ladder, leading to the roof of the cave. As he made it to the roof, he looked upon the setting sun as it cast flames over the desert. He smiled watching the light dance across the spires of stone which formed this rocky desert. Before he knew it Skylor was next to him. She too was lost in the beauty of the scene. She turned to look at Kai. They were alone, on the roof of a building, watching a sun-set. This was her moment. She leaned in towards him. He turned towards her, he also leaned in… but out of the corner of his eye he spotted it. At first, he thought the light was playing tricks on the mind, but then he was it. A mountain which top was completely open and spherical. Emanating from the holes in the mountain was a great golden glow. 

An image flashed in Kai’s mind. A scythe made of gold, with a dragon forged upon it. He moved away from Skylor when she was inches from his face. She was shocked. Kai had a look of bewilderment upon his face. Had she misread the situation, had she ruined her friendship. Kai quickly clambered down the ladder into the cave. Skylor watched him leave. “Damn me and my enthusiasm… I always rush into things. Misread the situation. Every guy I’ve ever liked has had this done to them”. She spoke to herself, as she was alone on the mountain top. She pulled out a heart locket from under her gi. Opening it she looked at the picture inside. 

The picture contained four people, all happy and smiling. The first was a man with red her which had been styled back. He was carrying a little girl on his shoulders. Next to him was another man who had black hair which was put into a small ponytail. Finally, on the other side of the man with the daughter was a woman. Tall, beautiful, busty, and loving. She had her arms around the man and daughter. The picture was burnt slightly and so the woman’s face was missing, lost from history. This was Skylor’s family. Her mother and father, her father’s best friend and her pseudo-uncle. It was the only part of them left in the world.


	26. The Tale of Two Brothers

“Where?!” Cole shouted after hearing Kai’s message. “Off in the north, and it was definitely the one in the dream!” the two men were full of glee but Kai couldn’t help but feel guilty, and he didn’t know why. That guilt turned to pain when Skylor descended down the ladder. Cole pulled out the map given to him but Wu. The team, and Nya, looked at the map. Nya made a small ‘You are Here’ mark where the X cave was, while Cole pinpointed a route to The Caves of Despair, the sight of where the expedition was supposed to be and where the legendary Scythe of Quakes was. Kiomi was responsible for finding out the legend. While questioning sea-folk in the town they used to stay in he’d discovered the legend of an all mighty being, who had created Ninjago using four golden weapons. This man apparently also had two children who represented the balance of nature. Known by many names but the legend calls them: The Sensei of Light and the Samurai of Darkness. As the tale goes: 

The elder brother – the one of darkness – was consumed by greed, he desired the weapons for himself. The younger brother, tried to stop the elder and a battle broke out, in the end the younger brother unleashed a mighty power which surrounded him in white light (hence the name) while the brother’s body was burnt beyond recognition and his blackened skin blended in which the darkness in his soul, so as this corrupted man – covered in mighty armor – was banished to the underworld, he was given the title: The samurai of Darkness. The younger brother, knowing that banishment couldn’t stop the greed of the elder, he scattered the weapons around Ninjago where only one of elemental blood could find when the sun casts fire across the land.


	27. The Mine

The following day the ninja set out. Laughter and mirth as a bit of good luck had finally found them. Skylor however, was uncharacteristically quiet. He mask was pulled up high so that it covered most of her lower face. Nya had decided to come with them. Wearing a spare gi from Skylor which was far too big for Nya’s figure. A day’s hike got the ninja to their location but found it overrun with skeletons. Kiomi observed that the darkness that surrounded them was corruption and so, something was forcing the skeletons to do this. But until they found out what was controlling them, the information was useless to them. Kai’s eyes widened. The skeletons weren’t the ones digging in the caves, it was people; ordinary, non-corrupted people. Then Kai saw the faces one, two, three then four. All people from Kai’s village. Then he saw many more, most were people from other villages but he recognized them from when they had visited. Cole slammed his fist against the stone once he too realized what was going on. Kiomi saw people from the canyon there too. They were slaves for the skeletons who were trying to dig something up. “Stay here, I’ll go check it out” Cole said and before anyone could object he leapt into the mine.

Cole’s body turned to stone, but not the usual grey stone. No, this time he used the rocks around him and blended in with the walls. There were many watch towers around the mine. Some were water towers, used for eroding away stronger rock. Men and women were kept separate, there were no children around but Cole knew for a fact the skeletons were kidnapping children and keeping them alive, he’d freed a few in his time. One watchtower however, was significantly larger and grander than the others. And lo and behold there he was, ‘Ole boney fuck-face’ himself (Cole nickname for him). His body was similar to the last time they had met. But not that Cole wasn’t in battle he could get a good look at the creature. When he had first seen him was when he attacked Kai’s village. Now he looked quite different. Still had a similar body shape but many parts of his body be becoming blackened, almost like they were rotting away, small purple crystals were sprouting out of these black spots and where Kai had removed an arm, the crystal was holding it back on. All four arms were clearly working despite their condition. Each time he was defeated, he came back more corrupted. Cole returned to normal because it would be easier to sneak into the tower if he wasn’t made of stone.

Climbing onto the roof, Cole found as small hole and inside he could see a table, upon the table glittered two golden shuriken with dragon’s forge on. Cursing quietly Cole snuck back to his friends. He glanced at Kai as soon as he returned, “Golden shuriken?” he asked. “Yeah, why?” Kai returned, very confused. “Four-arms has got them” Cole finished. Life was never easy for the ninja.


	28. The Scythe of Quakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter guys

As Nya noted, the skeletons weren’t the smartest. It was relatively easy to sneak through the mine into the caves. Inside the was a huge opening filled with crystals and metals – a miner’s dream. At the end, there was a large grey boulder. Kai closed his eyes and tried to imagine this place and see if he could trigger a memory about this place. Without any luck, he followed his friends deeper into the cave. Cole placed his hand of the boulder, “Venge-stone” he grumbled, likely holding a grudge towards Jay over the bullet wound, amongst other things. Cole pushed against the stone trying to roll it out the way. His friends soon joined in and slowly but surely the moved the stone out of the way. 

Then Jesus came out of the tomb… sorry, it’s Easter when I wrote this and I realised the boulder in the way was very biblical and had to make a joke about it.

Behind the boulder the was a large skeletal dragon head and floating above the mouth of the beast was the golden scythe. Cole gestured toward Kai to grab the weapon but he shook his head, to Kai, it felt right that Cole took the weapon. Understanding Kai’s reaction Cole jumped and grabbed the weapon. Holding it, his body felt physically stronger. He walked over to a nearby rock and picked it up, before this; Cole wouldn’t have been able to make the boulder move and inch off the ground; now he held it in one hand. Speaking of hand’s his had changed, his hands glowed with orange energy, while a deep crack; like on rock; spread up his arm which too glowed with orange energy. In fear of what his arms have become he dropped the scythe. Big mistake. The blade of the scythe touched the earth and created a huge earthquake, which got the attention of every skeleton in the mountain. But as Cole dropped the scythe, his arms didn’t change back. He placed down the rock he was holding.

Kai ran over to Cole and grabbed his shoulders. Cole was having a small panic attack. “Cole, snap out of it, breath man!” Kai yelled. Jaku picked up the scythe from the ground, “we should leave, that quake probable attracted attention!”. Nya, Kiomi, Kaze and Jaku all ran about of the chamber, leaving Skylor and Kai to deal with Cole. “Look at me Cole!” Kai spoke trying to be reassuring, “You can control this… just breath”, Cole nodded and closed his eyes. He breathed in… and then out. His arms returned to normal. He thanked Kai and quickly followed the others out. Skylor began to leave when Kai stopped her. He grabbed her arm and she turned instantly, she didn’t want to look at him because she felt she had messed up and thought he hated her. “I think I owe you and apology, and this” Kai leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Skylor’s whole world stopped as she locked lips with the man of her dreams. They broke apart and looked at each other. “I… have a crush on you” Skylor admitted, Kai laughed; “I noticed”. She linked her hands into his as the two love birds left the chamber, and came face to face with the skeleton army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be uploading the final chapters today as well. Next week I will start uploading The New World 2 (Working Title)


	29. The art of Spinjitzu (The End)

“Thank you for bringing me the scythe of quakes” the general laughed. He and his soldiers drew their weapons. “End of the line ninja!” Skylor broke her link with Kai and… launched a fireball? Everyone in the room was shocked, “I just have the best time of my life and I will not let you end the greatest day of my life!” she yelled. Then Kai’s vision became blurry and when his vision cleared, he saw three people in multi-colored gi fighting an army of skeletons similar to this one. He witnessed as one in blue, whose voice he recognized to be Jay, transformed into a miniature blue tornado. He listened to the dialogue of the team during this vision, before snapping back to reality. His body hadn’t even reached the floor when he woke up.   
He smiled. “Skylor, step aside, I got this!” he said proudly strolling up to the front of his team who all thought he was signing his death warrant. “I’m giving you one chance to surrender!” Kai shouted to the opposing army, “I suggest you take it”. The skeletons laughed at his suggestion and a force of fifth-teen troops ran at him. Some swung swords at him which he jumped over with ease, “Over the swords”. Another came at him with an axe which dodged out the way of, “dodge the plank” Kai continued. One more skeleton ran at Kai with a mace and he drew he sword. “Here comes the dummy” her finished with power in his voice, spinning to the side, Kai sliced the mace wielder in half and continued spinning and the crowd watched as Kai became and miniature flaming Spinjitzu tornado. Cole was in awe. Only few had ever mastered the art of Spinjitzu and Kai, a farming village boy, had just unleashed one. Cole thought about what Kai had said just before transforming and charged into the fray. “Over the swords, dodge the planks!” he repeated trying to mimic Kai’s movements. He saw everything like it was a training course – one he had never seen before, be he saw it anyway. “Here comes the dummy!” he said as he two turned into a tornado of power, his was brown with small pebbles and rocks caught in the cyclone. The other ninja and Nya fought using their weapons against the skeletons who were caught off guard by Kai and Cole. Soon the skeletons were running and Kai and Cole were left facing the general. “We’ll let you live on one condition… you let the people live and be free” Kai said. The general looked fearful but didn’t let up and he attempted to swipe at Cole whose fist glowed orange as he channeled the power of earth and punched the skeleton with so much force that he disintegrated. The ninja and samurai soon freed the people in the mine, many recognized Kai and hailed him like a hero. The people of the canyon thanked Cole and gave him many ’sires’ and ‘milords’, all of which bothered him immensely as Cole hated his royal title. 

The ninja led the people to Oasis. Where they were helped the medical professionals, and given lodging. Eventually, the slaves left, people from the canyon were planning to return there and try to pick their lives back up along with the villagers of Kai’s home and the team returned to the X cave to have a celebratory party for their first real victory. Cole had also collected the shuriken from the mine but was confused when he wasn’t effected by them like he was the scythe. Hope was beginning to return to Ninjago. For 10 years the skeletons had crossed Ninjago undefeated, taking people and murdering the innocent, but now they had lost in battle and their commander was dead. The name Ninja meant something to the people – it meant hope. People from all across Ninjago began to stand up against those that oppressed people. A new resistance was born that day. But the tale doesn’t end here.


	30. Dark Throne (Epilouge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end guys. Been fun working on this.

In Ninjago city two men sat on black thrones. One was older with grey hair and a scruffy mustache, the other young with long black hair. The younger man was yelling at the older, “I told you we should have removed them from history, the have two of the golden weapons now and are getting their memories back, they’ll come here soon!” he yelled. The older quieted his brother. “Everything is fine, everything is going accordingly to plan. We move to phase two, unleashed, the snakes”. The two brothers looked at each other and laughed evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tale focused on the world on Ninjago while the next one focuses more on the team, as human beings with basic human needs. The next one is therefore likely to be more sexual with lots of implied sexual moments and themes, just to forwarn you. There will be a third main story, which will focus more on plot than anything else and will be the end of the tale. I might do side-stories such as romantic tales of characters, Possible a prequal and tales about the OCs. The OC theme will continue into the next story and the third as well. 
> 
> *Warning Spoilers for the next story ahead*
> 
> In the next story, Zane and Jay will join the ninja. The golden ninja will join the team. Pixel will get a body. The serpentine and the Stone army will be the main villans, with the pirates being here and there. Cole will get a boyfriend. One team member will die. Nya will 'do' someone. Kai and Skylor will be a lovely couple. Nya and Jay won't be together during the story.


End file.
